Accelerator (A Certain Magical Divinity)
|Level = 5 |Equipment = M4A1 Carbin AR-15 Glock-17 M2000 Intervention Advanced Spatz-12 |Appears In = A Certain Magical Divinity |Chapter Debut = 18}} is a major recurring character in A Certain Magical Divinity. ''He's a Level 5 esper and is the strongest of them all and ranks as the strongest esper in all of Academy City. He gets into conflicts which eventually involve Touma Kamijou and Anto Čedomir and he's eventually defeated. He's now currently a member of the secretive organization known as The Council and acts as their enforcer in exchange for revenge and to have a normal life. Appearance Accelerator is a skinny teenager with unusually pale skin and moppy white hair. He has red eyes and always has a rather battle-ready look on him whenever he's in a good or bad mood. Accelerator wears a white shirt with dark gray linings on them and dark gray pants as well. he's usually seen with his collar that's used for his abilities and is seen carrying around a crutch following his defeat at the hands of Touma and Anto. Personality At first glance, Accelerator is a very cruel and sadistic person. He takes pride in fighting enemies and always beats them much to his enjoyment and the obvious outcome of the battle. Accelerator is most notable for being responsible for the deaths of thousands of Sister clones and he had previously enjoyed it. After being defeated by Anto and Touma however, he ends up in an emotionally broken and horrified state for the entire time he was hospitalized. After getting out, he was approached by the Council in hopes of redemption and he took it out of an attempt to restore his former glory. Following his ascension into the Council, he's now returned to his former pre-defeat self though he has shown signs of change such as his lack of will to kill the remaining sister clones and occasional defiance of his superiors. He's also protective of Last Order as he isn't willing to kill children. Background Accelerator was born into an unknown family somewhere in Japan however, the had died when he was two and he was taken in by the Council. Over the next twelve years, he would be tested and experimented on into becoming a Level 5 esper and was the strongest one in all of Academy City at that. At age 14, he was sent out on assassination missions as the next step for the testing missions he went through when he was younger and succeeded at it. Accelerator had built up a reputation but eventually went into hiding after he had killed a known member of Judgment by accident during one of his missions. Despite that, he still remained a threat and a fear to many people in Academy City. Chronology Newcomers Arc Accelerator first appears in the final third of the Newcomers Arc where he accidently harms Ana Cveta during a mission where he had killed another Misaka Clone. He had noticed Ana run and knocked over a pile of crates next to her. She survived but was hospitalized and this caused Anto to track down and combat Accelerator alongside Touma. When Accelerator was going back from a mission assigned to him by the council, he was ambushed by Anto and eventually faced off against Touma. He was eventually backed up by his partner Jiro Hideyoshi and the four engaged in a fight. In the end, however, both of them were beaten to a bloody pulp by Anto in response to Jiro almost killing Touma but Anto spared the two of them after remembering his religious beliefs and what Ana taught him to do. After the battle, Accelerator and Jiro were brought back to the council headquarters where the two went under various experiments in response to their failure. Accelerator then remembered back to what he had muttered to Anto which essentially said that he welcomes him to Academy City. After the fight, he and Jiro were brought back to the Council's headquarters and were put into medical stasis until their recoveries. After they recovered, both of them promised to make up for their failures and so to make up for their defeat, Accelerator and Jiro were placed in a new team with Accelerator as a member and Jiro as his observer and overall superior. Black Hand Arc Luminous Path Arc Academy City Uprising Arc Rebirth Arc Current Whereabouts Abilities The Accelerator : ''Main article: [[Accelerator (ability)|''Accelerator (ability)]]'' : Accelerator is named after his ability. It creates a thin field of AIM around him, which allows him to modify the vector values of anything he touches. After the events of Volume 5, his brain has been damaged, and he has to rely on a choker-style electrode that connects him to the Misaka Network. The brainwave network allows him to use language, as well as making up for his lost ability to make calculations, although it is stated that it's less than half of what he once had. Furthermore, the network enables Accelerator to reflect ultraviolet rays even when he isn't in esper mode. When using the network in esper mode, the battery of the electrode initially only lasts fifteen minutes. That changes in when he joins GROUP and its technical team cranks his time up to thirty minutes. He does not need the Misaka Network to use his abilities when in an awakened state. He is shown to be far stronger than any other Level 5 in Academy City, being able to easily defeat the #2 Level 5 esper Kakine Teitoku without the use of his black wings. It should be noted that this fight took place after Accelerator's brain was damaged and he was forced to rely on the Misaka Network to do his calculations, which reduced him to having less than half of his former calculation abilities. Accelerator has stated that as long as he has experienced it, he can analyze forces unknown to him, by following the vectors that have been applied, almost similarly to the immune system. He used this ability to understand Aiwass' "inexplicable laws." Redirection He can change the vector values of anything by touch; for example, he kills a Sister clone by reversing the flow of blood inside her body after putting his finger on her wound. Furthermore, this ability is automatic, so projectiles like bullets or explosives have no effect on him, as they will be redirected, even if he is unaware of their presence. He must consciously allow things like gravity and light to affect him. It is because of his ability that he has an albino appearance, as his "reflection" blocks all unnecessary ultraviolet radiation, thereby preventing the skin from manufacturing melanin. However, if one can find their way "around" his redirection ability (as demonstrated by Touma and Kihara Amata), it is shown to be rather useless, marking Accelerator as a Glass Cannon due to having a strong ability but a somewhat weak body (Touma/Kihara Amata managed to bring him down to his feet in only around 7-10 blows). Wings He acquires black wings towards the end of volume 13 when he has an epiphany before being nearly killed by Kihara Amata, and fully awakens in his fight against the #2 level 5, Kakine Teitoku in Volume 15, during which he displays a massive superiority in power. Whenever he awakens, Accelerator usually loses almost all control of himself and begins to speak in the language of the angels. He gains the ability to understand laws that are hitherto unknown and unexplainable to him, and no longer needs contact with vectors in order to control them. When under tremendous emotional pressure, he manifests massive black wings, stated to be made of the same "Dark Matter" that Kakine Teitoku creates with his ability. These wings do all the vector-related calculations for him, implied to be much faster than his original capabilities, and as a result, he does not need the Misaka Network to manipulate vectors in this state. In volume 22, due to his pillar of support being changed after his second defeat by Touma, he manifests white wings and a halo and is able to block a massive amount of Telesma that Fiamma of the Right launches from the Star of Bethlehem. The angelic nature of his ability is described as . Magic Accelerator has demonstrated the ability to use magic. In volume 22, he used his vector ability to interpret the song used by Index to save Last Order and repeated the breathing method, casting the spell. As this was a pure magic spell, he suffered serious harm but saved Last Order. This is a possible factor that leads to Accelerator gaining White Wings, replacing his Black ones. After an explanation on the theory of magic provided by Leivinia Birdway, Accelerator displays his extreme delicate control over magic to having a side effect of using magic as unnaturally sweating rather than rupture of blood vessels and organ damage. An example of this is even when he has only a rough idea what Feng Shui was, he is able to use a limited magic detection and then combine it with his knowledge of group psychology to increase its accuracy. However, Magic still presents a great foil to Accelerator, as when he was tricked into fulfilling the conditions to perform a spell by magician disguised as a Trident member he suffered from the rejection reaction without having taken steps to lower the damage beforehand, which caused the blood to burst from his right arm. The extreme pain involved lowered his calculation ability to a point where he was unable to use his Reflection ability, leaving him helpless. Other abilities # High-level Intellect: Accelerator has shown frequently to possess a very high intellect. For starters, his esper ability is shown to require complex calculations to function, with him being skilled enough in this field to come up with a new application on the fly during his battle against Touma. He also appears to have a very good memory, as he memorized the codes for Last Order's default mind state and was able to remotely return her to that condition, thus erasing the virus planted into her by Amai Ao. Later, he also starts to display clever strategies in battle, as when he was able to take out the Hound Dogs using firearms, which he utilized for the first time against them, along with exploiting his immediate environment and his enemies' psychological state to his advantage, without using his esper ability. Even with less than half of his calculation ability, it is great enough to allow Accelerator to calculate and analyze all the 25,000 different kinds of energy of Kakine Teitoku's Dark Matter while fighting on par with him and protecting bystanders. Finally, he was able to figure out a way to block the signal used to shut off his electrode and to figure out ways to diminish the harmful influence magic has on his body as an esper, which is a feat only one other individual has accomplished so far. He is also fairly skilled at identifying spies; as well as being a skilled interrogator, as he was seen to easily break a Russian spy with Misaka Worst's help. # Machine Ingenuity: Accelerator is also quite competent with machinery and technology, evident in when he modifies his cane with various gravity sensors and small motors to help better support himself. He also implants in it a mechanism to overcome the Board of Directors and their subordinates' means to shut off his choker-style electrode by memorizing the wavelength they use and blocking that wavelength afterward. # Marksmanship: After his fight with Kihara Amata, Accelerator realizes that he can't consistently rely on his power. As such, he trains with firearms and is shown to be extremely proficient in their usage. With his left, weaker hand, he is able to finish off a round of practice in 70 seconds. He commented that his reloading of a pistol in two seconds with just one hand and his teeth is too slow, even though he was simply testing the gun. # Driving skill: Accelerator displays enough skill to drive a motorbike, seemingly without issues. Equipment * Choker-style electrode: After he was shot by in the head, Accelerator, despite having survived, had his frontal lobe badly damaged and lost his ability to walk or use his motor skills, as well as his verbal and calculation abilities, preventing him from properly reading and speaking. This unique electrode, which is attached to his head, connects him with the Misaka Network and thanks to the limited connection to the brainwave network he has gained enough calculation ability to think normally, understand and speak, walk, etc. The choker has three modes: off, normal mode, and esper mode, where the battery runs out in 15 minutes after entering this mode. This was later modified to 30 minutes, but it was also tampered with at the same time with a safety device that allows for someone to remotely prevent the device from switching to esper mode. * Modified crutch: The crutch Accelerator always uses to support his body when he is in normal mode contains a small motor and weight distribution sensors that allow it to determine Accelerator's center of gravity. Instead of ending a single leg like a regular crutch, it ends with four legs attached to the end like a microphone stand, which, according to the narration, "holds the ground" helping Accelerator to get up when he is down. The staff along with the four legs can be retracted in and out of the cuff. However, its more important feature is a component inserted by Accelerator that blocks other interference devices. The crutch allows for Accelerator to block specific wavelengths after successfully analyzing it and, using the equipment in the crutch, generate an interfering wavelength specifically engineered to block the original wavelength. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Espers Category:Level 5 Espers Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonist Turns Protagonist Category:Council Members Category:Academy City Students Category:Science Side Characters Category:GROUP Members